Speechless
by starrysky781
Summary: Nina Martin is mute. She now attends a Brittish performing arts boarding school. Joy never went missing. My twisted version of House of Anubis. Nina Martin may not be the helplass mute girl everyone thinks she is. Story much better than summary.Small violence in first chapter. Major Romance!
1. Chapter 1

**Nina's POV**

When I was seven years old, my family was killed in cold blood right before my eyes. I'll never forget that day.

_-Flashback-_

"_Count to ten, Mommy! You'll never find me!" a seven year old Nina says. After her mother covers her eyes Nina runs off to hide in her mom's closet._

"_One, two, three-" Nina's mom stops counting as a loud bang is heard and the bedroom door opens. _

_A figure comes in and drops a small baby –Nina's brother- onto the bed._

_Nina's mother rushes forward and clutches the baby to her chest. The figure leaves and you can hear loud crashes coming from downstairs._

"_Nina, darling? Stay there, no matter what happens. Remember that we love you very much. Stay safe. We will always be in your heart," Nina's mom says, not daring to look towards the closet. _

_The closet has a small blind that is tilted just enough for Nina to be able to see through without anyone being able to see her._

_So there little Nina sat frozen with fear as the figure through her father into her room. She watched as the figure pulled out a gun and shot her mother, and then her baby brother, all while making her father watch. Finally, he shoots her father, gives her father's limp body a goodkick, and left._

_Nina watched unable to move, or speak. _

_-Flashback ends-_

Now I'm on my way to an English boarding school. Not only a boarding school, but a MUSIC school.

Even though I don't speak, I can still sing, and play piano, and guitar.

So here I was, clutching my bag to my chest, I looked at the field when I noticed the cab driver taking my suitcase across the field of students.

As I started to race after him I ran into a group of three people and the contents of my bag spilled out. Just great.

"Hey newbie, watch where you're going!" exclaimed the red head. I just shook my head and started stuffing things into my bag.

"Hello? Cat got you're tongue? Aren't you going to apologize?" the brown haired girl exclaimed snottily.

"Oh lay off. She's obviously new. Leave her be," said the brownhaired boy as he stooped down to help me pick up my stuff.

I looked gratefully at the boy and then tried to catch up to the cab driver, thinking I had all my things.

Once I caught up to the cab driver, he'd already reached the house I was staying in.

After reaching the house, I was introduced to the caretaker, Victor, and the house mother, Trudy.

I was relieved to discover that Trudy knew sign language. She would help me around the house, but I would be on my own at school.

After introducing myself to the pair I fell on my bed upstairs. I went through my bag to find my most prized possesion, my little brother's hat.

After dumping the contents of my bag onto the bed I discovered it was gone.

I ran downstairs and started signing to Trudy my situation, when we heard the front door open.

I was now on the verge of tears and turned to the doorway to find the trio I'd run into talking about an oblect the bron haired boy was holding.

"What kind of freak carries a baby hat in their bag?" the red haired girl asked the others.

Realization dawned on my and I ran up to them grabbed the hat and turned towards Trudy and began signing once more.

**Fabian's POV**

Joy, Patricia, and I had been walking around campus when a pretty blonde girl ran into us.

While Patrcia and Joy made snarky remarks about the new girl I crouched down to help her gather her things.

She gave me a grateful look and took off after a man carrying a suitcase. When I looked down at the ground I noticed a little baby hat and stooped to pick it up.

"Huh. She must've forgotten it," I said. Patricia and Joy looked over and scoffed.

As we aproached Anubis House, Patricia said, "What kind of freak carries a baby hat in their bag?"

We entered the house to see Trudy talking to the new girl I'd run into earlier. She was making motions with her hands when she noticed the hat in my hand.

She ran forward and snatched the hat out of my bag and turned towards Trudy. She started making hand motions when Trudy remembered we were here.

"Oh hello dearies. This is Nina Martin, she's from America," Trudy said.

The new girl waved and turned towards Trudy. After a few more hand motions, Trudy said, "Oh you'll be staying with Amber. She hasn't come back yet so you'll meet her later."

"Hi Nina, I'm Fabian, Fabian Rutter" I said. She smiled at me and shook my hand. Trudy left the room when I introduced myself, so Patricia took the opputunity to insult her.

"Why aren't you talking freak? And what's with the weird hand motions?" Patricia said.

Nina shook her head and went to her room upstairs.

**Wow. I started writing this in the middle of the night last night and just finished today. I know that was long but I promise that the other chapters will be more thought through and hve less rambling. This chapter was kind of an introduction. **

**Laters, **

**starrysky781 ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own House of Anubis. Yet. I will! (****laughs evilily)**

**Nina's POV**

Later I saw a blonde haired girl come into my room. She must be my new roomate. I waved at her and she smiled.

"Trudy told me that you're mute. I know sign language. We have all of our classes together so I can be your interperter," Amber said.

I signed to her, _Thank god, _and sat down on the bed.

"So have you met any of our housemates yet?" she asked.

_I met a redhead, a brunette, and Fabian, _I signed. She smirked at me.

"So you know who Fabian is? You probably met Patrcia and Joy. So how are you liking England?" she said.

_England's lovely, since you told me your secret do you want to know mine? _I signed to her.

"I'd love to! We can be best friends." She exclaimed.

_I still sing. I play piano and guitar, but I can sing as well, _I signed. She gasped.

"Really? I'm more of an actress. But I still enjoy singing," she said.

Amber suddenly perked up. "Everyone gets a music partner here. I wonder who you are gonna get. It sounds like the others are home, do you want me to introduce you?" she said happily.

I nodded and we got up to go downstairs.

There was a group of people standing there and Amber pulled on my arm so everyoe could see me.

"Everyone, this is Nina Martin. She's from America. Nina this is Mick, Alphie, Jerome, Mara, and I think you already met Patricia, Joy, and Fabian," Amber said as she pointed to each person in turn.

I waved and smiled waiting for Amber to finish my introduction. She jolted and said, "Oh yeah! Nina's mute. But I can talk to her so I can interpert what she wants to say," Amber stated.

"I guess you really are a freak then aren't you?" Joy said.

I shook my head and smiled while the others gasped. I turned to Amber. _Tell this bitch to shut up before I put her in her place._

Amber gasped. "Do I have to say it?" she whined. The others were now curious as to what I wanted to say. So they all nodded with me.

"Nina says, quote , unquote, 'tell this bitch to shut up before I put her in her place."

The others gasped while Joy glared at me while I smirked at her reddening face.

I took out a whiteboard and wrote, _You haven't been through the things I have. No one should have to go through what I have. You're lucky you never will._

After handing the whiteboard to Amber I starting walking upstairs when Patricia called out, "What happened sweetie? Did a boyfriend dump you after he realized what a freak you were? Well let me just tell you something. This is a music school. And since you obviously don't have talent, just get out of here and go back to America. Got it?" she said.

I turned around, walked downstairs, smacked Patricia across the face, and went into my new room. God this was gonna be fun.

**-Time Skip-**

After a pretty uneventful breakfast, Amber and I were walking to school having a converstation. Me signing, and her talking.

"So why are you taking acting classes if you don't talk?" she asked.

_My gran thinks that if I'm around so many people particpating in something, I'll start talking, _I signed.

"Oh. Where are your parents?"

I looked down a little and signed, _I'll tell you at lunch. Is there somewhere private we could be?_

"Yeah I know a place. Let's find some good seats," she said as we entered the classroom.

**Thank you guys for reviewing! I love y'all so much! R&R!**

**Laters,**

**starrysky781 ;)**


	3. Songs and Situations

**Nina's POV  
**

After Amber and I finished our lunches we walked towards the school.

"Hey, so have you ever had any boyfriends?" Amber asked me. I nodded my head.

"What happened," she asked.

_He cheated on me with a slut. Then we broke up and he went out with her. Then she cheated on him and he came running back. but I said no, because why should I forgive him? _She nodded sympathetically.

"That's happened to me before. Sometimes guys are total assholes. But, I think I have someone in mind for you," she said with a mischievious smile.

We had a free period next so Amber showed me a room with a piano and went off to find her boyfriend.

I was feeling sad so I ran along my fingers and began to play. I was still thinking about my ex-boyfriend so I mindlessly began to sing along with the song.

_Can't see you anymore  
You're in, and shut the door  
Didn't know what I do know now  
With words I've been betrayed  
You respond and let them fade  
And I just won't let you bring me down_

You can see what I know and I know  
Somewhere there's a sorry heart

Tell me why these roads keep leading  
Leading you right back to me

Liar liar, don't cry on my shoulder  
You played with fire  
And smiled when you told her  
Oh, oh, thought you were someone  
Oh, oh goodbye to no one

So break away the touch  
Of bliss you miss so much  
But I won't tell you to come back home  
Emotions dissipate;  
Is love designed to hate?  
Keep on driving away from here  
_[ Lyrics from: . ]__  
Eye the rain as it falls in your hands  
Will there be another storm?_

Tell me why these roads keep leading  
Leading you right back

All of the sudden I heard a voice behind me.

"Well, well, well. I guess someone isn't as mute as she seems."

Oh shit.

Joy.

**There! I admit I had a bit of writer's block with this chapter but I have a new plot line that should be pretty interesting. If anyone rconognizes bits of the plot line it's not what you think because I'm taking some plots I've seen before and mixing them all up.**

**Anyways, whenever you see italics it is either her signing or singing.**

**Love y'all,**

**starrysky781 ;)**


	4. Blackmailed

**Nina's POV**

_What the hell do you want Joy?_

"Oh we both know that you're not mute. When I address you, I expect an answer," she said to me.

_I can sing, but I don't talk. Now I'll ask again, what the hell do you want?_

"I want to rule the school. So, when I audition for the next musical, you're going to sing into a microphone behind the curtain."

_And if I don't?_

"Then this video of you singing goes viral. Tell anyone about this, and the video gets posted," she finished with an evil smirk.

_Fine. Go to hell bitch._

"Later loser," she says as she walks out the door.

I slam my head on the piano and start fingering my hair, mindlessly. Than I start playing Ellie Goulding's version of Your Song. This time I just play the music. I'm not gonna risk revealing my voice to more people.

I hear someone approaching but ignore it and continue playing. As I finish the song I hear applause.

I turn around and see Fabian clapping.

**Fabian's POV**

"You're really good," I said to Nina as she picked up her whiteboard and started writing.

_Thanks. I think I have to be to be here. Speaking of which, why are you here_

"I like coming here to think. Why are you mute?"

She shook her head and smiled at me. _The world is not a happy place. You don't want to know._

For some reason she was so easy to talk to. I found myself telling her about my past.

"You don't have to tell me. I lost my sister when I was younger. We were in the backseat playing pattycake when a truck came out of nowhere and crashed into her side. She was killed on impact."

She gave me a small hug and started writing again. _Are you sure you want to know? It's pretty sad. Worse than yours._

I nodded and she continued. _I was playing hide and seek with my mom when a figure came and threw my baby brother into the room. My mom picked him up and told me to stay hidden. There was a crash downstairs. The figure brought my dad in. He shot my mom and brother and than my dad. I stayed in the closet the entire time. I got a good look at him. I knew them. the person who killed them. _

I found myself rubbing circles on her back.

"Thank you for telling me. Now we have to go back to the house."

**Nina's POV**

I don't know why I told him. I just find it so easy to trust him. As we went in the house we saw the back of a blonde haired guy.

"Who's this?" Fabian asked. I watched as the guy turned around.

"I'm Eddie Miller, your new room mate."

He turned to me and gasped, "Nina?"

I started backing towards the door. I grabbed my whiteboard and started writing furiously.

_Is he free? Is he still there? Where is he Eddie?_

"Nina he was released a month ago. I'm so sorry."

With the words I collapsed on the floor in a round of sobs.

**Sorry it's a little short. I'm updating as many stories as I can right now.**

**So what's wrong with Nina? How does she knoes Eddie? Who was released? And why is Joy such a bitch? I know the answer to everything, so why am I asking you? oh well.**

**I found out something sad today. 3 of the 12 people that died in the Colorado Dark Knight Rises shooting died taking a bullet for their girlfriends. My heart is breaking right now. And one of those guys came from my city. Well basically my city. So sad. I'm litterly on the verge of tears.**

**I go back to school in a week and a half. I'm determined to finish at least one of my stories before I go back.**

**I love you all and please review,**

**starrysky781 ;)**


End file.
